samanthathehedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha the Hedgehog
The main character of the series and the main protagonist. About Samantha is a hedgehog born in a town called called Saffron and relocated to Stonebrawn after being relocated by her enemy, Darren the Destroyer. Samantha has been on many adventures to stop Darren's plans to conquer Lestland (Samantha's home city). Samantha is mainly known as "Samantha the Hedgehog". No second name is known. Samantha is on the side of justice. She hates bad guys and tries her best to make sure trouble stays at bay. Samantha is 128cm tall and weighs 34kg. Samantha likes to wear her classic red shirts, orange shorts, white gloves and red trainers. Samantha has no alternative outfit known just yet. Concept and creation Samantha was first created in 2001 when inspired by Sonic Adventure, the creator imagined herself as a Sonic character and thought about going on the same adventures as Sonic in the game. Samantha had some old design ideas that were lost over time because the original images were lost. She was going to have some earrings but due an unfortunate experience concerning earrings, the idea was dropped. Samantha was also going to be a basketball player but because of a bad lesson in PE (with basketball for the lesson's subject), the idea was dropped. Because of the inexperience the creator had with drawing Sonic characters, Samantha looked nothing like a Mobian hedgehog so she was drawn in a custom style. It wasn't until 2007 that the Sonic artstyle was applied to Samantha; though she was drawn with a muzzle in 2006 but was drawn without one in the same year. Samantha started out as a Sonic recolour because the creator thought that there was certain rules you had to follow in order to create a Sonic character of your own such as having the same shoes and quills. Though the artstyle has changed over the years, Samantha's design is almost the same as it has been the same for many years. Minor edits were made such as fur colour, the removal of the "50" on her T-shirt and quills but the design is pretty much the same. In 2011-2012, Samantha the Hedgehog was replaced with a persona of the creator as she was getting tired of her Sonic form. In 2013, she brought back the hedgehog self and then proceeded to make more Sonic FCs to accompany her in a Sonic FC universe where she can go on adventures and be in the right environment for her. Early life Samantha's adventures began in 1994 (Samantha the Hedgehog, story) when she spotted someone fly over High Saffron Zone (a road that goes over the foliage-infested area of Saffron). Samantha climbed up to High Saffron Zone to investigate. On the way, she encountered a number of cheap-looking robots which she just jumped on in order to beat them. As she reached the end of the zone, she saw a human who attacked her out of nowhere, he gave himself a brief introduction. His name is "Darren the Destroyer " but Samantha managed to defeat him, Darren fled to Big Field Zone. After a chase through zones, Darren used the abandoned space rocket to escape from Samantha but she managed to board it before it blasted off. They took their final fight to Metal Meteorite Zone. Darren's machine was defeated, the explosion blasted Samantha and Darren to Earth again. They both plummeted to the Earth, heading in different directions. Samantha was caught by a pelican police officer and taken home as her mum reported her missing shortly after her run-off. (Samantha the Hedgehog 2: The New Land) A year after the last fight, Darren came back and led Samantha into a trap, causing her to teleport to another land called Stonebrawn. Samantha saw that Darren was causing trouble in Stonebrawn too so Samantha took off and explored each zone to defeat Darren again. She explored Open Park, Tree Park, Haunted House, Flower Garden, Nature Walk, Dark Alley and she arrived at Walker Factory Zone when she had to head underground to Red Magma Zone. After beating Darren's machine, she took the escape lift, leaving Darren behind to be burnt by the rising magma. Samantha wanted to go home back to Saffron but she was left stranded at Stonebrawn. Samantha ran around Stonebrawn aimlessly, sleeping under bus shelters until Darren acted up again. Samantha wanted to get back with her family so she tried to think of a way to get back but she didn't know what the thing that brought her to Stonebrawn in the first place. In this adventure, she discovered she can spin the 'bangs' on her head like a propeller and fly like a helicopter, she can't fly forever as she does get tired. Samantha entered the racing Grand Prix of 2000 with Jason as a way to have friendly competition but Darren, Sasha and Kurtis the Lion entered the Grand Prix as well which made it turn into a racing war zone. Her kart is a simple go-kart, provided by the Grand Prix organisers. She came second, behind Dibby the Pig. She wasn't angry at him for winning, she did cry and mope for a while but then realised that he beat Darren and his gang too so she congratulated him. Samantha CD saga In late 1997, Samantha took a day out to Puddle Pond. Samantha came across a machine, surrounded by an impenetrable electric fence. Samantha knew it has something to Darren so she headed off into the deeper part of Puddle Pond Zone but on the way, she ran passed a sign saying "Past" on it. As she was running as fast as she can, she suddenly was blinded by a bright light and ended up somewhere else. Samantha was really confused as to what happened. She looked around, it looked like Puddle Pond but with more water and the trees were less dense. Samantha came across a machine like the one she saw earlier but without the electric fence. She destroyed it and proceeded to the end of the zone. Samantha was transferred somewhere else again but it looked devastating, the water was purple, the trees had no leaves and the wild life is all gone. Samantha couldn't believe what happened, it looked like an atomic bomb had gone off. Darren showed up, laughing at Samantha saying "Ha ha ha! You disarmed one bomb but not the other!" Samantha figured out that the machines were bombs. Samantha was still confused as to why she didn't see the bombs go off if they did. Darren then said, "Welcome to Puddle Pond, year 1999!" Realising she travelled into the future. Samantha went on a journey through time as she had to go to the past to destroy the bombs so they don't go off like last time. The journey ended in Saffron, she saw her house from the road but she knew they were gone because the tree-infested area was evacuated so the homes can be rebuilt. Samantha resumed her adventure and made sure that her old home was preserved for memories' sake by destroying the bombs and beating Darren but as she got the good future, he home has disappeared, all homes were in different places and looked different too. It turned out that the foliage area of Saffron was remodelled for more space as there were too many trees and the homes were unorganised. After beating Darren, she looked at the place her home used to be, and left without saying a word. She returned to Stonebrawn to make it her new home. Major Appearances Since Samantha is the mascot of the franchise, she has appeared in almost all of the games and comics. Samantha the Hedgehog- Samantha is the only playable character in this game and is the main character and protagonist. She sets out on a quest to stop Darren's scheme. Samantha the Hedgehog 2- Just like the previous game, she is the main character and only playable character. In this game, she gains her ability to fly using the 'bangs' on her forehead. In this game, she is teleported away from home and left stranded so she can't go back. Samantha the Hedgehog 3- Unlike the previous games, Samantha isn't the only playable character in this game but she is one of the main characters, along with Jason. Samantha tries to thwart Darren's plan before Jason does. Samantha the Hedgehog 4- Samantha is the only playable character in this game. According to the instructions booklet, it says that Samantha set off to a random adventure, literally, random; she doesn't know why she set out on it. Samantha seems to of left Stonebrawn for this adventure but there's no evidence to show where she went or how she got there. Samantha just focussed on getting to the end of the quest. After the quest was finished, she then ends up at Stonebrawn, lying on the floor. She was surrounded by a crowd but Samantha just ignored them and went home. Samantha CD- Samantha is the starter character to play as when you first play the game. Before beating Darren with the good outcome, you could then unlock Jason. In this game, Samantha returns to Saffron but she doesn't stay because her home is now in Stonebrawn. Samantha leaves Saffron to focus on her present rather than the past. Sonic Vs Samantha- After Sonic and company was teleported to Stonebrawn, he was chasing Darren after he was mistaken for an enemy, Sonic didn't realise that he was interfering with Samantha's fight. Since Samantha doesn't like others fighting Darren without her permission so she pursued him but failed to catch up because Sonic is a lot faster than she is. Samantha then made Sonic her new rival for stealing her fight. While she was moping about in the Mad Mile, she saw Eggman hovering around, looking lost. He spotted Samantha and grabbed her with a giant mechanical hand, mistaking her for Amy Rose. Samantha spun her propellers at high-speed and pulled Eggman around the air. Samantha slammed Eggman into a building and flew away. She hid in Leafin' Forest to make sure she lost him. While in the forest, she saw a wire on the floor and followed it, it lead to a camera. She followed the wire to the other side and found a small handheld screen. She accessed the playback menu and watched the video of Sonic and Tails preparing to go into the portal but decided to send a wired camera first to see where it lead but Sonic got pulled in and the camera ended up elsewhere. Deciding that she lost Eggman, Samantha headed out of the forest but she saw E-123 Omega and froze to see if he was good or bad. E-123 Omega spotted Samantha and was seeing if she was Amy Rose but then walked away as he was looking for Shadow and Rouge to find a way to get back to their world. Samantha walked the other way but walked into a hoard of Eggman's robots with Eggman above them. Samantha destroyed some of the robots but there were too many for her to cope but E-123 Omega stepped in and shot the robots and threatened Eggman but he flew away, Samantha flew after him but Eggman was faster and got away. Samantha asked E-123 Omega about Eggman. Family Not much about Samantha's family is known but what is known that she has a mother, father and older siblings. She doesn't talk about her family because she doesn't know anything about then as she was teleported away a very long time ago. She hasn't been reunited with them just yet but she hopes that they are still looking for her. Samantha plans to get her name recognised across Lestland so her family can see her on the news or be the talk of the neighbourhood so word can reach her family's' ears and then get in touch with her again. Abilities and personality Abilities: Samantha doesn't have many abilities but she's still a reliable savior for Lestland (because Darren also has limits, making it easy for her to beat him). She's looking for a way to gain new powers so she can be a better fighter. Samantha can build up speed, while running, to 90 mph in 9 seconds. She has slightly low stamina so she can run up to 54 seconds before her breath runs out. Samantha can run up to 99 mph but she can't run faster than Jason, who can run up to 594 mph. Samantha can fly by spinning her 'bangs' like a helicopter, this makes her leader of the fly formation. Other than that she has no other skills or abilities, which makes Samantha feel useless or weaker than those with powers or special talents. Samantha once tried to train with combat but she kept on failing due to her low strength. Personality: Samantha is a lazy hedgehog when relaxing at home but when she's on an adventure, she doesn't stop until she gets back home because adventures fuel her enthusiasm, despite not getting much credit for her achievements but she goes on them for fun and to stop Darren from winning. Samantha is very forgetful at times because of her lack in concentration. This leads to forgetting things at home, forgetting how much money is in her purse, people's names/faces, directions to places, etc. Samantha seems to remember the less significant details more than important things such as song lyrics, trivial facts and advertisements. Except for advertisements, it's not known why she remembers the least important details over the more important ones. She remember advertisements more because of the repetitivity. Samantha hates repetitivity because she hates seeing/hearing the same things in a short span of time (unless she wants it to happen over and over again). Samantha can be withdrawn from other people but it's possible to draw her out of her shell by talking about something she likes, positively, otherwise, she'll dislike the trash-talkers. Though Samantha didn't meet Jason through common interests, she became more friendly to him as she saw him at the Grand Prix of 2000 and had some friendly competition to make the GP more fun until they teamed up to make sure Darren lost, creating a bond in process. Samantha finds it difficult to make friends with people who dislike her interests as there's less subjects for her to talk about to the person. She makes sure that she avoids the person who hates on her interest to avoid an argument. Trivia *Samantha the Hedgehog is the first ever character the creator has ever created. *There is an alternate Samantha the Hedgehog that looks like a more realistic hedgehog but it's a completely separate character for a different universe all together. **The alternate form was created because of art class not allowing copyrighted characters in artwork, since Samantha is heavily based from Sonic, she couldn't be included. ***The alternate hedgehog of Samantha led to become the creator's original style for anthro hedgehogs for her OCs. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Pink Category:Good Guys Category:Fly Formation leaders Category:Native Category:Lestland Category:Team Brawnies Category:Able to fly Category:No powers